Where's the Video Camera When You Need it?
by brokencrownsandhearts
Summary: A drunk Sam has some pretty interesting things to say and Dean is the lucky one who gets to hear it. Teenchester! second chapter is now up, which includes Sam's hangover and dean taunting him!
1. Drunkeness

_A drunk Sam is a fun Sam so I decided to make a story about him being really drunk and awesome big brother Dean dealing with him. The whole idea of the secret Christmas tree is something my friends and I came up with, I still don't know how we did! Anyways I hope you enjoy as this is my late Christmas gift to everyone!_

_Disclaimer: No I don't own them, Santa didn't bring them! =] but I do own all the people at the party_

_**By the way this is teenchesters, Sam is 16 in this and Dean is 20. Rated T for drinking. If this seems out of character I am going to say it is because Sam is drunk.**_

At the town of the month Sam had gained some popularity and with that popularity came party invitations. Sam was by no means anti-social but he wasn't exactly a party animal either. He would be perfectly content to merely spend his Friday night studying whatever exam or test or quiz that was coming up. Dean on the other hand would much rather prefer to go out on a Friday night. As it was Dean had to convince and persuade Sam to go out.

Sam had put up a fight saying that he could help research the current hunt and that he had to study for advanced physics and his Spanish exam. Dean had stared Sam down and told him that he was perfectly capable of researching by himself and that Sam had the weekend to study. The end result was that Sam ended up going to the party. Dean had looked on rather proudly as his little brother got into the Impala and before Sam was gone he called out "You ruin my baby, I will kill you!" The only reply to his comment was a middle finger out the window.

Those events were what led up to now. Sam was grinning and talking to his friend Eric, the party hadn't really started yet as it was only seven. The real fun would start soon when more people arrived.

"Sam!"

"Lila!" Sam turned around to see his crush walking confidently towards him. Lila was a petite brunette with deep, doe like brown eyes, a seductive smile and a reputation of breaking hearts. Chances were if they stayed in this town for much longer Sam would become another name on that list of discarded boyfriends.

Eric gave a quick grin to the both of them and went off with his other friends. Lila giggled and she and Sam started their game of flirting. Sam found it rather awkward at first and after a few minutes still hadn't completely loosened up. Lila gave him a smile and tugged him towards a table that had been set up. She grabbed two bottles of Heineken, with a wink and passed one to Sam. Sam as a rule wasn't a big drinker and he didn't plan to get really drunk now. But one beer wouldn't hurt anyone and it was just to loosen up.

After having a nice buzz going on Sam found himself once again being pulled from where they were standing. Within seconds he found his lips pressed against Lila's roughly and hers against his. They were that way for about a minute until they were interrupted by some drunken moron giving them a cat call. Sam and Lila pulled apart and Lila flipped whoever it was off. Since the moment was now pretty much broken the teenagers went back to the table and picked up two more beers. The party was now officially going on. People were grinding on each other to the music on the radio, couples and random strangers were making out in any spare space of the room and the beer was going around freely. It was pretty easy to see the people who couldn't hold their alcohol as it would appear after one beer they were plastered.

As the night went on Sam drank a few more beers, mind you this was definitely going against his instincts, and had some more time with Lila. Sam was now with his friend Eric again when he saw Lila grinding against some random guy who Sam was pretty sure didn't go to their school. Sam let out a sigh as he saw his crush leading this man to one of the rooms in the house. Eric gave Sam a pity filled look and went and got them more beers. Sam probably could have gotten another girl within a minute if he had tried but that wasn't in his nature and he would have felt guilty even if he was drunk.

Around 12 the party started to filter out and Sam realized that A, he was most definitely drunk and that B, he could not drive the Impala home. Sam pulled out his phone and looked blearily at the screen. He tried to blink a few times but it really didn't help him see. He pressed the button for speedial and was incredibly grateful that such a thing existed at right now he could not recall Dean's number for a second.

Dean picked up on the first ring and asked curiously "Sam, what's up?"

Sam tried to focus hard on not making his words slur but it didn't do much good. "I kindof need a ride home' he replied thickly.

Dean's ears pricked up at that "Sam are you drunk?" he asked suspiciously.

The reply to that was something mumbled and a 'maybe'. Dean sighed and agreed to pick him up. It wasn't until he got outside that he realized he would have to walk to get Sam as Sam had the Impala and their dad had the truck. Dean came to the conclusion that he was happy that Sam wasn't driving drunk but that he was going to kick his ass for making his awesome older brother walk to get him.

Fortunately the weather wasn't too bad for December and the walk wasn't that long and Dean knew where the party had taken place. After about ten minutes he got to the large house and saw Sam waiting near the Impala for him. When Sam saw Dean his eyes lit up with a puppy like joy and he waved to Dean. Dean had to bite back a laugh at how ridiculous his little brother looked at that moment.

Dean slipped into the driver's side of the impala and had to wait a few moments for Sam to get in the passenger's side. Sam finally found the door handle but hit his head on the top of the car roof. He gave Dean a pathetic look and moaned out "Dean I think the impala shrunk!"

Dean gave himself the luxury of a smile and replied "Nah, I just think you ate your vegetables and grew into a Sasquatch." Sam gave him a perplexed look but shrugged it off.

When they got back to the hotel they were staying at Dean helped Sam out of the car and stumble towards the room. Dean had to place his hand over Sam's mouth at one point when Sam started laughing uncontrollably. When they finally got to the room Dean sat down on the chair and Sam bounded towards his bed. Dean gave Sam a look and said "Tomorrow we are going to have a talk about getting this drunk." Sam nodded eagerly and gave a charming smile that made Dean shake his head.

"Oh! I need to tell you something Dean!" Sam's eyes had a spark in them and Dean had the sudden wish that he had a video camera to record this all with. He could tell this would be some amazing blackmail later on. Dean gave a large grin and said "Ok then tell me what it is that you need to tell me!"

Sam gave Dean a somber look and tried to place his hand on Dean's shoulder. Tried being the keyword, Sam's depth perception was way off at the moment and his hand was nowhere near Dean's shoulder. However he managed to keep his words not slurred together for the most part and his tone serious. "Dean you are my bestest friend in the whole entire world. No matter what I know I can trust you with any secret. Except one."

Dean gave a smile at that, his brother really was a happy drunk. That was something that Dean considered pretty sweet to say. But something caught his attention "What secret can't you tell me?"

Sam gave a shifty look around and after checking the room to make sure no one was there he whispered "Would you still be friends with me if I was a secret Christmas tree?" Dean had taken that moment to start to drink his Pepsi and he nearly choked on it. After a few seconds Dean managed to calm himself down and he replied carefully "Ummm yes, we'll be friends no matter what. But why do you need to know this?" Dean was now really wishing he had a video camera, after all how often do you hear your geeky little brother asking if you would be friends with him if he was a Christmas tree?

After another quick surveillance around the room Sam continued to whisper "Well that's my secret Dean. I'm a secret Christmas tree! But you can't tell anyone!"

Now Dean realized he could have some real fun with this. But he had to hold back his wild laughter first. After a few seconds Dean whispered back "Why can't I tell anyone? Can't I at least tell Dad?"

Sam's eyes widened dramatically. "You can't tell anyone, ever! You can't tell them because they won't understand. The nurses might make me take medicine and then I can't watch over people anymore! People don't understand how hard it is to be a secret Christmas tree! Dad will get really mad if you tell him! He won't understand how important it is to be a secret Christmas tree! You can't tell ANYONE!"

Dean nodded his head seriously. But he can't hold on to the act. He collapses laughing into the bed next to Sam. Sam doesn't seem to understand what is so funny as he stares at Dean like Dean is the one that just said something insane. After about five minutes Dean is still laughing and Sam looks rather miffed.

Then Dean decides to do one more thing. "So Sam, who is the star on your tree?" Sam gives Dean a puzzled look and says "Well, Beyoncé of course!" That does it for Dean who then goes back into another fit of laughter.

After a few minutes Dean is unsurprised to find Sam asleep. "Well, Mister Secret Christmas Tree, you are going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." With that Dean gives his little brother a pat on the shoulder and goes to sleep in his own bed.

Thoughts? Loved it hated it? I know it might have seemed OC but you know he is drunk. Me and my friends did come up with this secret xmas tree thing in French class so as odd as it is it is possible to think I guess! Feedback is always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Hangover

_Hey everyone! Sorry for this really late update, I originally planned for this to only be a one-shot but a lot of people who reviewed mentioned making a second chapter so I did =] Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy! Sorry if this hangover is not realistic, it is just how I have heard them described, I am not old enough to drink and therefore have never had a hangover. _

Sam was in the stage where you are not fully awake but aren't asleep anymore. And he knew that he did not want to wake up, he could sense that it would not be a fun experience even though he wasn't quite sure why waking up was a bad idea. As if thinking about not wanting to get up did it, Sam's eyes snapped open. And a groan escaped his mouth as he felt a throbbing headache blasting throughout his head. He closed his eyes tight but it did nothing to relieve the pain that had built up.

Opening his eyes a crack and doing so wearily the light streaming in through the blinds didn't hurt as much as it did the first time. He swiveled his gaze to his brother who had a grin that seemed to stretch a mile on his face.

"How's it going Sammy boy?"

Dean's voice grated across Sam's ears and he had to bite back another groan. If possible it seemed like Sam's non-verbal reply made Dean's smile stretch even wider. Sam had a feeling that an unnecessary lecture would be coming soon. It would be unnecessary because Sam was already vowing to himself to never ever drink again.

As a wave of nausea hit him, Sam stumbled out of his bed. He barely made it to the tiny bathroom of the crap hotel they were staying at before he started to retch for all that he was worth. He closed his eyes and rested his head across the cool porcelain. He felt rather than actually saw Dean standing outside the bathroom watching over him. Sam felt a smile cross his face at that, no matter what Dean would try and blackmail him with from this experience or make fun of him for, he was still worried. That smile ended abruptly when he threw up again.

Finally feeling strong enough to get up again Sam did just that. Knowing what Dean would say Sam went over to the sink and grabbed the toothbrush and briskly brushed his teeth. Dean gave a nod of approval before disappearing.

Sam quickly washed his face after that and went back to the room. His head was still pounding but at least he didn't feel so damned nauseous anymore. A water bottle was tossed in his general direction by Dean and Sam gladly took it and guzzled it down. He hadn't realized just how thirsty he had been before.

Dean gave Sam a long look and finally said "So do you want to tell me what happened last night or what?"

The simple phrase of "last night" brought back a rush of memories for the youngest Winchester. Most of said memories were in an alcohol induced haze. What he did remember clearly was the beginning of the party and casually drinking with Eric and Lila and his other friends. In less detail and more foggily he remembered Lila dancing and making out with a random guy. And then he remembered beer and lots of it. Oh and Dean.

Dean watched on as Sam's eyes glazed over. The kid was probably trying to think of exactly what happened the night before. Dean felt a cat like grin cross his face. He was sure Sam was fine and he wasn't all that worried about the teen getting drunk again, Sam was smart and would probably barely touch alcohol for awhile. So because of these facts Dean could take all of last night's wonderful blackmail material and show it to Sam.

"Sam you were really drunk last night. Like really drunk. Drunker than you should ever be. Drunker than I usually get. Drunker than-"

Sam cut him off "Dean I think I get it. I think we all get it. I was drunk. Really drunk!"

Pleased that his point had gotten across Dean went in for the kill [so to speak] "You know you said some pretty interesting things last night." Sam tried to keep a poker face on but he couldn't help the feeling of dread that was seeping through his veins. Sure Dean was his brother and loved him, but he was his brother and that made him use things like this as blackmail at later dates.

"Yeah well we all say strange things when we are that out of it." Sam tried to down play whatever he must have said and was relieved that he kept any of his fear and dread out of his reply.

"Dude you said you were a secret Christmas tree." Dean deadpanned. There really was no other way to say it honestly. Sam felt his jaw drop slightly. How out of it had he been?

"A Christmas tree. Like a like a friggin Christmas tree?" Sam's eyes had widened considerably at just how odd the things he had said had been. Dean took pleasure in the look of shock and horror in Sam's eyes. After all how often do you get to tell your kid brother that he told you that he was a secret Christmas tree? Exactly, not often!

"Yep. You were pretty adamant about it too. You mentioned not being able to tell the nurses 'cus they would make you take medicine and they wouldn't understand. In fact about there I was starting to question if I should find you a therapist, because no normal person would say that they are a Christmas tree."

"Yeah well we aren't exactly normal people, Dean." Sam once again tried to downplay what he had said although he knew there was truly no way to downplay saying he was a tree.

"Yeah well even for us Sammy it was kind of messed up." Dean said, his tone glistening with amusement.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. I was drunk" the last part was said almost pleadingly but even the puppy dog eyes couldn't make Dean back down now.

"Bitch."

"Jerk"

Sure enough Dean did give Sam a lecture later on but it wasn't with much anger. He was hardly going to yell at the kid for letting loose for once. It wasn't as if Dean had never gotten drunk as a teen. Plus Sam was already paying the price for getting trashed with his nasty hangover and Dean taunting him about the very odd things that he had said the night before.

The boys were getting ready for bed. The past few hours had been spent researching on a malevolent spirit that was over in the next town; John had said he wanted another hunt ready by the time he came home. During the research a silent truce of not telling their father about the events of the night before was made as they had a feeling that he wouldn't take the same approach on it that Dean did.

As Sam flipped off the lights Dean had to do one last thing, after all he couldn't let this golden opportunity pass by.

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked his voice taking on an inquiring tone.

"Yeah Dean, what?" Sam asked a little wearily.

"Who's your celebrity crush?" Dean thought he might have an idea of who it was because why else would Sam have said that she was the star on a tree if not?

"Ummm I guess Beyoncé" Sam replied, not quite sure why his brother was asking.

"Yeah that makes sense after all she is the star on your tree" Dean snickered. He felt a pillow hit the side of his head but even that could not stop his laughter.

_So what did you think? Did it live up to expectations? Please do leave any feedback because I really do appreciate it!_


End file.
